


Gobblepot - Close Encounters of the Jimwald Kind

by CobblepotsComfort



Series: The Cobblepot Chronicles - Even Monsters Need Love [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Canon Gay Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Violence, Non-Canon Relationship, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Out of Character Jim Gordon, POV Jim Gordon, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Romance, Sex, Top Oswald Cobblepot, Villains, being turned by a sexy gay man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Jim surprises Oswald during interrogation....and things develop that neither of them expected.





	1. Gobblepot Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playlist of songs for the story 'Gobblepot -Close Encounters of the Jimwald Kind' and its sequel 'Oswald Takes the Bullet and Jim Bites It'

**Gobblepot/Jimwald Playlist.**

  1. Enjoy the Silence - Depeche Mode
  2. Opposites Attract - Paula Abdul
  3. Meet Murder My Angel - Soft Cell
  4. I’m Your Man - Leonard Cohen
  5. Dance Me to the End of Love - Leonard Cohen
  6. Alone Again Or - Love
  7. Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen
  8. Homosapien - Pete Shelley
  9. A Little Respect - Erasure
  10. I Guess That’s Why They Call it the Blues - Elton John
  11. Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley
  12. Something - Shirley Bassey
  13. Don’t Stop Me Now - Queen
  14. Somewhere Only We Know - Keane
  15. Are you Ready For Love - Elton John
  16. I Just Can’t Stop Loving You - Michael Jackson
  17. Dimples - The Spencer Davis Group
  18. You Do Something To Me - Paul Weller
  19. Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Andy Williams
  20. Into My Arms - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds
  21. Can’t Help Falling in Love with You - Elvis Presley
  22. Step Inside Love - Cilla Black
  23. You Do Something to Me - Marlene Dietrich
  24. Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't Have Fallen in Love With) - The Buzzcocks
  25. I Want You Back - The Jackson 5
  26. Something About You - Level 42
  27. Follow You Follow Me - Genesis
  28. Outside - George Michael
  29. Everyone's a Winner - Hot Chocolate
  30. Simply the Best -Tina Turner




	2. Gobblepot:  Close Encounters of the Jimwald Kind.   A Close Encounter!

Jim grabbed Oswald roughly and slammed him against the wall. He had Oswald in a tight hold around his chin, forcing his lips apart.

“Tell me, Oswald! Or so help me God, I’ll…”

Oswald panted, his eyes at first wide with alarm, but then in an instant they were flashing with defiance. Jim instinctively loosened his grip, then took his hand away.

“Or you’ll WHAT, Jim?!” Oswald stared up at Jim’s angry eyes with a triumphant smile.

Jim flinched, looking bewildered for a moment. Then he moved back a couple of paces.

“Never mind,” he sighed.

Oswald stepped up closer again and gave Jim his smug, feline grin. His eyes sparkled with victory.

“You know you couldn’t hurt me, Jim. We both know it!”

“Don’t push it Oswald!” Jim looked down at Oswald with a warning glint in his eyes.

“I still say we would be good together – you and I.”

“Be quiet! Or do you want me to rough you up a little more?”

Oswald smiled suggestively. “Ooh, Jim. Really!”

“I always knew you had masochistic tendencies.” Jim couldn’t help starting a smile, which he immediately repressed.

Oswald saw this. He shrugged nonchalantly. “Well – you should know!” He smiled meaningfully, tilting his head to one side.

Jim came up closer again. He glanced over the little guy fleetingly and curiously. “Oswald, I never can quite figure you out.”

“I’m an enigma – I know!” Oswald shrugged, grinning impishly.

“You are a strange one – there’s no doubt about that!”

Oswald changed his expression. He became softer, more conspiratorial, gazing up at Jim with hazy, soft blue eyes.

“You are a little mysterious yourself, Jim Gordon. I never quite know what you are thinking!”

“Well – that’s something then I suppose.” Jim turned to go away.

“Jim! Don’t go!” Oswald’s tone had changed to one of urgency.

“What now?” Jim turned back impatiently.

“Jim – I want to know…”

“You want to know?? What about what I want to know?”

“All right, all right – I will tell you what you wanted to know. I just need you to tell me something first.”

“What? No, Oswald – I asked you first, so you tell me first…”

Oswald rolled his eyes and smiled stiffly. “What, this again? Does it really matter in what order we give favours?”

Jim stifled a chuckle again. He just couldn’t help feeling amused sometimes! Oswald did have his own unique brand of humour. He had always known that.

“Well, I guess not,” he conceded magnanimously. “What is it that you want to know, then?”

Oswald straightened himself and stretched himself up to be as tall as he could manage. He took a deep breath. Then he stared up at Jim with intensity.

“What do I mean to you, exactly, Jim?”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Oswald – not this again!” It was Jim’s turn to roll his eyes and act exasperated.

“Come on, Jim. How long have we known one another? And yet still, you deny it.”

“Deny what?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“No – enlighten me!”

“Right. Fine. Have it your way!” Oswald smiled his tight little smile of forced patience. He folded his arms. “You’re not getting anything out of me now!”

“You stubborn, childish little man!” Jim growled. He advanced on Oswald again. He took hold of him forcefully by the shoulders.

“There’s only one way you will get anything out of me – and you know what that is!” Oswald snapped tetchily.

The tone of his voice was angry, but his striking blue eyes gave a different message entirely.

And then it happened. Jim wasn’t sure why - it could have been the stressful nature of the situation – or it could just have been that he was desperate to get that information out of Oswald and had realised the only way to do it.

He slipped his hands around Oswald’s neck. He saw the startled look in his little friend’s eyes. Then he swept down and pressed his lips against Oswald’s mouth.

He kept his eyes open to watch the reaction on Oswald’s face.

Oswald’s eyes opened so wide it would seem that they were about to pop out of his head. Jim’s lips felt a small gasp come from Oswald’s mouth as he made contact.

Oswald’s arms flailed for a second, then they quickly wrapped themselves around Jim’s back.

Then Oswald’s eyes closed tightly. Jim cradled his head, stroking the soft little tufts of his raven black hair and taking in the sight of his long, thick jet black lashes. He closed his own eyes with a sigh of surrender and continued to kiss him.

Jim had meant just to shock Oswald but he hadn’t realised how much he would actually enjoy this kiss. So he kept on going, and Oswald didn’t show any signs of wanting to stop either! Oswald’s arms stroked Jim’s back and then embraced him tightly as they kissed.

Jim knew now that he had always secretly desired this, although he had tried in vain to tell himself otherwise.

Oswald’s sweet little mouth had always teased him whether he was being petulant or beneficent. The little man had always seemed to be flirting with him subtly, glancing over him and smiling that suggestive little smile whenever they met, but he had tried to ignore it – and put away the thought that maybe, just maybe, he secretly quite enjoyed it.

Dangerous Oswald. Psychotic Oswald. Treacherous Oswald! He could hardly believe that this was happening between them!

But he just couldn’t resist his urges any longer. His dark side was winning at last – and he really didn’t care!

Oswald’s soft little mouth felt and tasted so good! And his hair was silky and smelt so fragrant…..

Jim really couldn’t get enough of this bad, beautiful boy.


	3. The Further Adventures of Jimwald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first surprise passionate clinch in the alleyway, Jim has to explain his behaviour to Oswald, and think how to proceed.

**Chapter 2 -  The Further Adventures of Jimwald.**

 

After taking Oswald – and himself – by surprise, Jim felt honour bound to explain his behaviour, although he really wasn’t quite sure how he would handle this!

After they had released one another – breathing hard, and staring silently at one another, checking for the other’s reactions – Jim was the first to break the silence.

“Erm – sorry,” he said unnecessarily.  “Can’t think what came over me!” He passed his hand over his mouth.

Oswald smiled a slow, meaningful smile.

“What came over you?  Well, Jim – I think that would be me!” (“But not quite, more’s the pity!” he thought wistfully.  “Maybe later….”)

“Listen, Oswald…what just happened….it meant noth.…”

“We know what it was!” interrupted Oswald breathlessly, a small sob of excitement in his voice.  “You wanted me! You have  **always** wanted me!  You know it, and I know it.”

“Oswald -  you know we can’t..”

“Can’t – or won’t?!”  Oswald came up close again.  His ice blue eyes bored into Jim’s, making Jim go weak at the knees.

Then Oswald’s tone became soft and plaintive and his expression became tender and affectionate.  “Please, Jim – don’t deny it now. You know you felt something – you meant that kiss!” Then he reached up and caressed Jim’s cheek with uncharacteristic gentleness.

Jim sighed.  “Please, Oswald – don’t…”  He closed his eyes for a second, taking in the beautiful, feather light feel of Oswald’s touch. Then he forced them open again, fighting against his bodily response.  He took hold of Oswald’s hand, reluctantly dragging it away from his face.

“Why not?  As I said – we are meant to be together, you know that.”  Oswald’s voice and the look in his eyes became even softer, and his manner was so seductive that it made Jim almost want to take him in his arms again and give him a damn good ravishing, right there in the alleyway.  He was dangerous, but so delightful too! He cursed himself for his weakness.

He had felt something happen to both of them when their bodies were up close.  Something that couldn’t lie, something that couldn’t be denied. He knew he wanted little Ozzy very much!  He sure had it bad for his bad boy….

Ever since he had decided to spare the little snitch’s life, and he had whispered that warning for him never to return to Gotham, he had had a feeling that they already had a bond.  Deep down he had always been glad to see him, try as he might to argue the opposite. The little sociopath had turned up in the nick of time on more than one occasion to save his life – usually with reinforcements, of course.

Oswald was not a strong man, but he had a quick brain and he was a fast little mover despite that hobbled leg.  He sure was a survivor! And like it or not, Jim realised that he had been destined to arrive at this point with him today – despite the knowledge that Oswald’s modus operandi was more than a little questionable.

And who was to say that this new stage in their relationship wouldn’t be helpful in some way to the Gotham Police? 

Pillow talk might be a good way of getting things out of Oswald that he normally wouldn’t dream of revealing.  So why not make the supreme sacrifice and get into bed with the Penguin literally, as, he had to admit, he was more or less already there with him metaphorically!

With this tenuous excuse in mind, Jim smiled down at Oswald and said, “Yes, Oswald – I guess, maybe you are right.  I won’t deny it any more. Come on, then – let’s not waste any more time talking. I’m taking you home with me – now.”

 


	4. Lucky Jim - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Gordon prepares to seduce Oswald Cobblepot

**Lucky Jim! - Part 1**

“Won’t they miss you down at the station, Jim?”

Oswald didn’t really care about that, but it was something to say.  He was rarely at a loss for words, but finding himself inside Jim’s apartment – **all alone** with Jim, with no-one to interrupt them – suddenly brought home was what about to happen.  He had begun to feel uneasy. He almost felt like running away.

He had made a really good job of ‘seducing’ Jim so far – much to his secret surprise - but meanwhile, he had neglected to remember his own relative inexperience in the bedroom!  This suddenly scared him like nothing else had for quite a while.

After the fiasco with Ed, he had given up on any idea of romance, and Jim Gordon had been the last person he had expected to end up in bed with – despite his declarations to the contrary.  He had baited Jim, expecting to shock him - but the tables had been well and truly turned!

He had never even been properly kissed until now.  He had never had a lover before. Jim was the first….

“Nahhhhh –don’t think so!” grinned Jim.  “They are pretty much used to me disappearing on a regular basis – often because of you, I hasten to add!”  He cleared his throat, adjusted his tie and raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

“Ohh, Jim – stop it!” protested Oswald coyly.  His cheeks started to feel rather warm.

Jim laughed.  “There’s no need to act all embarrassed, Oswald!”  

Oswald found this a tad ironic.  He was embarrassed, that was for sure -  but acting, he certainly was not - for a change!

And it was Jim who was being cheeky and flirtatious now.  The shoe really was on the other foot….

“I suppose you’d better take off your coat - if you’re staying, that is!”

The last thing Oswald wanted to do was leave, despite his initial thoughts of flight.   They had made it this far and there was now no way of going back!

So he nodded vigorously, removed his coat and handed this over to Jim, along with his jacket.  He was very warm all of a sudden and he felt somewhat constricted…..he was finding it a little hard to breathe….

Before he left the room, Jim took a long look at the newly-revealed Oswald - the one now standing there before him in his waistcoat and shirt sleeves.

He smiled and looked him up and down with approval.  Oswald looked back at him quizzically.

“Wow!” exclaimed Jim.  He let out a wolf whistle.

“Wow?!” echoed Oswald.  He pursed up his lips and frowned.

“Yeah, wow - like I said.”

“Why ‘wow’?  And why are you whistling at me?!”

“I never realised it before.”

“Realised what before?”

“I never noticed what a good physique you have!”

“Good physique?”  Oswald repeated again,  wide-eyed with incredulity.

“Yeah.  Now you’ve taken off your jacket, I can see lots of things I couldn’t see before!”

“Erm - like what, for instance?”  Oswald looked down and examined himself for clues.

“Well, for starters - you’ve got a really trim waist and nice little hips.  That waistcoat really shows them off.”

“Hmmmmm” mused Oswald cynically.  He really couldn’t see it. He just wanted to look smart….

“And it’s obvious that you have a nice straight back and shoulders - and you’ve got great posture!”

“Pffft!” Oswald scoffed, rolling his eyes and giving Jim his little tight-lipped smile.  This was just getting too much!

“I’m serious!  You really do look handsome.”

“Honestly, Detective Gordon - **you** need a reality check!” Oswald teased,  wagging his finger at him scoldingly. But he actually felt rather chuffed.

“OK, I’ll drop it now.  Don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable - but you really should check yourself out in a mirror...you look great.  Honest.” He looked over Oswald again fleetingly.

Jim was serious.  He meant every word - and that whistle!

It occurred to Jim that Mr Cobblepot was masking his sensual self with those stiff formal shirts and teasingly high wing collars. He sure was buttoned up - both literally and metaphorically - and Jim was just dying to loosen him ….again, literally as well as metaphorically….

Oswald’s habit of wrapping his slender little body in richly coloured silks and, even with that pronounced limp,  strutting around so proudly, with his head held high, suddenly gave Jim the idea that this man was not so much a penguin as a peacock.    And now he was showing off his tail feathers to Jim in all their glory.

“Speaking of comfort - please, sit down,” Jim invited, gesturing toward the sofa.  “Oh, and pour yourself a whisky too if you like.” He indicated the bottle and glasses on his sideboard.

He guessed that Oswald must really need a drink.  And so did he….

Oswald’s black outdoor coat weighed heavily in his arms.  It was of exceptional quality and trimmed with soft, downy black feathers.  It sure was an expensive, beautiful garment. The ‘King of Gotham’ had regal and exquisite taste.

He waited until he was alone with the coat and then he pressed the collar to his face. The black feathers lining the collar were soft and silky and smelt of sandalwood, with a hint of cedarwood.  Jim closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, pressing the feathers close to his skin. The sensation and the scent reminded him so much of Oswald’s soft, raven coloured hair. He remembered how that hair had felt against his fingers and his face during that first surprise spontaneous ‘clinch’ as he had cradled Oswald’s head in his hands.  He breathed in deeply again and then breathed out slowly.

The fragrance he inhaled was rich, warm and spicy - and very masculine.  Jim was reminded that although he never thought of Oswald as an ‘alpha male’, he was still a **man.** He had called Oswald a ‘monster’ more than once but he was actually a warm, living, breathing **human**.  And when he had taken Oswald in his arms for the first time, he had known that this human had the same basic needs as him.  

And he now needed **and** wanted this human **so much** that it hurt.

His intense physical attraction to Oswald had grown and intensified so fast!   It got stronger by the second. This longing to be close to him and touch and explore him carnally had taken him completely by surprise,   but this surely must have been brewing up in his subconscious for quite a while. He had managed to fight this off for so long, trying to tell himself that Oswald repelled him, and that he was too dangerous even to risk or admit to having a friendship with.  He knew he was bad, violent, and unlawful….and Jim was a cop, whose remit was to uphold the law and, so, to protect the ‘good people of Gotham’ from threats such as Cobblepot….so naturally, he should despise him - right?

But now he had to admit to himself, against all the odds,  that this just wasn’t true. Maybe it never had been. His heart was being gradually won over by a sociopath!  His libido was already taken over, and seemed very keen to make up for lost time.

He couldn’t make any sense of this at all.  The strangest things were possible in this city, but this just had to top them all!

Logic had leapt out of the window, taking with it his self control and overturning his moral code completely.

He had found his own darkness and seen the light both at once with one crazy, impulsive kiss.  

He had looked at Oswald and seen him in a new light, too.  To Jim’s freshly opened eyes, he looked nothing short of beautiful.  His fierce, sapphire eyes had rendered Jim helpless in their power, striking him down like blue lightning bolts.   

He suddenly recalled that he was supposed to extract some ‘important information’ from his ‘little devil’.  Of course, he had forgotten all about that. His mind - and his mouth - had been occupied in other ways….far more enjoyable ways!

He wondered if he could combine business with pleasure and get Oswald to reveal this information  in bed.

But on reflection,  he felt sure that Oswald was far too clever to give his secrets away just for a roll in the hay with his favourite police detective - no matter how excited he might get in the middle of things.  He shouldn’t expect any revealing pillow talk from him afterwards either.

And anyway,  that was not his motivation for sleeping with The Penguin.  Not any more. He just wanted him - big time!

“So.  Here we are then - the gorgeous gay bad boy/horny confused cop combo!” he thought.  He couldn’t help smiling at the amusing alliteration. He wondered if Oswald would mind him sharing this with him later.  The dapper, charismatic kingpin did have a sharp wit and a killer sense of humour, after all. He was well known for it!

 


	5. Lucky Jim - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Gordon continues his seduction of Oswald Cobblepot.
> 
> Soundtrack for this chapter: Meet Murder My Angel - Soft Cell (Marc Almond). YouTube link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWCXPda1uqI

**Lucky Jim Part 2**

 

Jim went back into the living room.   Oswald was sitting on the edge of the sofa with a large measure of whisky in his hand.  He was cradling the glass and swirling the liquid around - he had clearly been waiting for Jim to come back before imbibing.

He glanced up at Jim and held his gaze for a second, then dropped it quickly.

Jim had felt Oswald’s desire in that momentary look.  There was no need for words. It almost took his breath away.

Oswald had thought to pour out a whisky for his host.  It was sitting on the coffee table next to the sofa, waiting for Jim to taste it.  He gestured toward it. “I thought maybe, you could use one too?” he ventured shyly.  

“Ah, thanks,” said Jim.   “That was considerate!”

Oswald batted his eyelashes and smiled coyly.   “My pleasure, Jim!” 

Jim sat down on the sofa, next to Oswald but not too close.  He didn’t want him to feel crowded or smothered. That look he had given him had been so sweet and vulnerable, it had made Jim’s heart turn over.  He wanted to take Oswald in his arms right now, but he knew that if he did, they wouldn’t make it to the bedroom. Oswald looked so dashing, and so dishy, without his jacket and he knew that if he embraced him, it would lead to kissing, and then frantic touching, and yet more kissing...and touching, and groping….then…..then….sex….there on the couch….somehow!  The scene he visualised was a huge turn on, but it didn’t seem right, somehow.

This step they were about to take was tremendous - it was a milestone, at least for Jim.  He was full of trepidation, and Oswald seemed a tad nervous too. He hadn’t expected that.  He had imagined being pounced upon and ravished as soon as they got through the door - but no!   His bad boy was actually quite tentative and unsure after all. 

He wanted this to be done right.  In his bed. He had almost taken Oswald right there in that alley!  The thought made him slightly embarrassed, but, again, it did arouse him too.  

But this was a special occasion and should be romantic.

He visualised gently undressing his gorgeous gentleman….taking off his silk tie, then unfastening every button on that exquisite satin waistcoat and that stiff, formal shirt, freeing his slender little body  gradually from its shackles. And being slowly undressed himself by those surprisingly gentle fingers.

Then they would slide in between the sheets and make sweet, tender love to one another - slowly and carefully.  

He just hoped that Oswald had some idea of how to go about it - because he was completely clueless!

In reality, he was sure that it would be clumsy - at least, from his side of things.  He had no idea what he was doing - or why. He just knew that he wanted to do it.

He raised his glass for a toast.  Dutch courage was needed! Oswald mirrored his action.    They brought their glasses together with a soft ‘Clink!” Oswald’s eyes stared into Jim’s - they were huge and wide with anticipation.  

Jim felt his body heat up with desire as he looked into those stunning baby blues with their long, raven black lashes.  How he hadn’t noticed and appreciated the beauty of those eyes before was beyond him!

“Here’s to...you and me!” He gave Oswald an encouraging smile. 

“Yes  - you and me - Detective Gordon.”   Oswald gave Jim an edgy little smile.

Then they drank.

Oswald knocked his drink back in one go.  He gulped the liquid down hard and caught his breath.  Then he held out his glass, gasping and indicating his need for a top up.

Jim poured him another large one.  Oswald quaffed that one down swiftly too.  He sat there breathing rapidly, his forehead glistening with perspiration. 

“Steady on!” Jim laughed awkwardly.  “You’re not about to be executed, you know!”

Oswald sniffed nervously and passed his hand over his glowing brow. “No, I guess not,” he grinned sheepishly.

Oswald had so wanted to be the one to take the lead - to take control.  Jim had never indulged in this kind of thing before, of that he was certain.  But then again, neither had he! After coming on so strong to him in that alleyway he now felt bashful, gauche and a tad vulnerable.  He had no idea whether Jim knew about his inexperience or not.

Jim surmised that Oswald was feeling unsettled although clearly eager for something to happen.  After Oswald’s forceful approach earlier, he was still a little baffled at his now apparent hesitancy.

Jim finished his drink, put down his glass and prepared to initiate the proceedings.  It was now or never. 

He reached out and touched Oswald’s cheek, which was very flushed and hot.  

Oswald flinched momentarily, then smiled and stared at Jim with glazed blue eyes and parted lips. 

“Jesus, his lips look so sexy!”  Jim thought. But he resisted kissing them.  He knew what would happen, and he didn’t want it to - not yet….

“Erm….shall we….?” he asked tentatively, laying his hand lightly on Oswald’s shoulder.

Oswald’s eyes lit up like big blue stars.  He gave a barely audible gasp of excitement.  He was clearly relieved that Jim had made the first move.  

“I thought you’d never ask!” he shrugged nonchalantly, with a cute impish grin.

Jim chuckled.  He stood up and held out his hand.  He smiled down at Oswald. “Come on then – Mr Cobblepot.  Follow me."

Oswald looked up at Jim expectantly, his eyes shining. 

"Where to, Detective Gordon?  Am I under house arrest?” 

"Yes you are.  And I think it's my turn with the handcuffs!" 

They both laughed.  The tension was lifted at last.  Oswald got to his feet, reached out and took Jim’s hand.  Then Jim led his shy little psycho away in the direction of the bedroom. 

  
  


Jim grabbed the knob on the bedroom door and twisted it.  He pushed the door open.

He turned round and took Oswald gently by the arms.

“Now - before we go in - are you  **sure** you want to do this?”  He wasn’t sure what he’d do if Oswald said “No.”

Oswald nodded vigorously, his eyes glistening with manic excitement.   He was obviously more than ready….

“OK then.  Let’s do this.  But first - just allow me….”

He released Oswald’s arms and looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Oswald stared back at him and wrinkled his brow. 

With a sudden, swift action,  Jim came forward and swept Oswald up into his arms.  His quarry started with surprise, staring up at Jim open mouthed and wide eyed, and then he slung his arms around Jim’s neck, holding on tightly.

 

“My God - you are so easy to lift!” breathed Jim.  He studied Oswald’s face, marvelling at how exceptionally  pretty he looked in his state of bewilderment. 

“Well we don’t want you putting your back out do we?” Oswald winked.  He had regained his cheeky sense of humour and clearly wasn’t afraid to use it.

Jim chuckled.  “No, we don’t!”

He gave Oswald a quick little kiss, shouldered the door and carried him over the threshold.  Oswald grinned up at Jim, his big blue eyes sparkling with intense, delighted anticipation. 

Then Jim closed the door behind them with a strong, determined kick and carried his cute little Cobblepot  over to the bed.

 


	6. Lucky Jim Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Gordon's first seduction of Oswald Cobblepot reaches its conclusion - and then the afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack to this chapter - 'Enjoy the Silence' - Depeche Mode
> 
> 'All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my arms. Words are very unnecessary -they could only do harm.'

**Lucky Jim Part 3**

 

“That’s it….oh that’s good….my raven haired beauty!”

Jim went crazy with passion as he found himself inside the body of the man he had always sworn he despised.  

_It had taken a while to get there, but they had figured it out.  They had taken things one step at a time._

_“Be gentle with me - I’ve never been with a man before!” Jim had said semi-jokingly, partly to warn Oswald; partly  to lighten the mood; and partly to see what Oswald would say in response._

_“Well then - that makes two of us!” Oswald had replied._

“What?” Oswald gasped, pausing for a moment, feeling Jim’s thrusts stop at the same time.

They both lay still for a moment, panting hard.

“I said...my…”

“Yes, yes, I heard it….do you..do you mean it?!”  Oswald reached up and stroked Jim’s sweating face with a trembling hand.

“Yes, yes, of course I do!” breathed Jim, “But...let’s not stop now!”

“Oh - OK!” Oswald began moving again, feeling the wonderful sensation of his lover thrusting strongly inside him again in response.   

Oswald almost cried with joy.  He raised himself up as far as he could and took Jim’s face in his hands. “Kiss me, Jim!” he pleaded, with half-closed, misted eyes.  

Jim answered his lover’s plea very eagerly,  pressing his wet, hungry mouth against Oswald’s open, inviting lips.  His tongue invaded Oswald’s mouth, exploring it keenly. He felt Oswald’s quick, frantic breaths and then felt him thrust his own tongue forward, tussling and tangling it with Jim’s.

This was the best kiss ever!  But suddenly, feeling himself close to finishing what he started, Jim regretfully pulled away to warn Oswald of what was about to happen.

“No, no, no!” cried Oswald desperately.  “Jim….no….not yet!”

“Oh God….”  Jim gasped, spending himself suddenly and violently.  He had tried to hold back, but it had been impossible. He had been too far gone….too excited….

“Nooo!” cried Oswald.  He had been so close..but now, it was too late….

“Sorry, sorry….”  Jim embraced Oswald tightly and buried his face in Oswald’s soft jet black hair, breathing in its beautiful scent.  He felt himself pulse inside Oswald as they panted hard in each other’s arms.

“It’s all right,” sighed Oswald magnanimously.  “Really!” He gave Jim a little squeeze of reassurance.  He revelled in the throbbing sensation inside him as much as he could.  He knew it wasn’t strong enough to bring him to his orgasm, but it still felt nice.

He was disappointed, naturally - especially as this had been his first time.  

His body had not been fully satisfied, but his heart began to sing as he remembered Jim’s words in the heat of passion.

“My raven haired beauty!”  

He had always felt so ugly!  Taran had called him beautiful, but she had left him - so he now may never be sure if she had really meant it or if she was just saying it out of pity.  Many people treated him with nothing but loathing and revulsion, or just plain fear.

His mother had always told him he was handsome - but then again, she would, right?   She was his mother, after all!

But to be called a ‘raven haired beauty’ by a handsome lover like Jim….a man who he thought had been straight….in every sense of the word - and anyway, who would never have given him a second glance?  

It made him want to weep!

Jim withdrew slowly and carefully.  Then they lay together quietly, curled up together snugly for a while.  

“You are such a sexpot, Cobblepot!” murmured Jim.  “I never….well, let’s just say that I wish we’d got round to this sooner!”

“Me too.  And - thanks so much for saying I’m a raven haired beauty, Jim!  AND a sexpot!”

“No problem.  It’s no exaggeration.  You are a beauty - and you are sexy!  But - oh, you got the raw end of the deal.  You didn’t…”

“Shush now, Jim.  My turn will come.  You know as well as I that a favour has to be repaid!”

“Ohh, yeah.  I know that, all right - Mr Penguin!”

Jim stroked Oswald’s arm and then guided him gently over onto his back.  “Speaking of which….there’s no time like the present to make amends….”

His hand began to explore Oswald’s body….slowly but surely.  “Good grief - you do feel nice!”

“Do I?!” said Oswald, then whimpered and twitched with anticipation as he felt Jim’s hand touching and travelling down his skin, heading slowly south….

“Yep!”

Then Jim stopped his action for a moment, peeled back the bedcovers and took a good look at Oswald’s naked, exposed body.  It was the first time that Jim had gazed upon his man’s whole, bare self like this.

_Oswald had bashfully refused to undress completely in front of Jim before they had got in between the sheets.  He had allowed him to take off the waistcoat and shirt - and had trembled with joy as Jim had told him what beautiful skin and what a lovely body he had - but he had refused to strip off his pants, waiting until he had got into bed before removing them himself._

“My God, you’re beautiful!” Jim  proclaimed, with a sigh.

Oswald blushed.  He was not used to being put on display like this and gazed upon so lustily.  Or being commented upon so positively! He placed a hand over his groin self-consciously.

“Beautiful?  Me? And what about that, then?”  He nodded down pointedly at his hobbled leg.

“Yes.  Especially that!”  Jim reached down and tenderly stroked the ‘offending article’.  “And that thing of beauty you are hiding with your hand.” He gently took hold of Oswald’s hand and pulled it away.  He stared at the hallowed place with delight. Then he placed his own hand there gently.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of - nothing at all - you sexy little psycho!”

“Ohhh,” sighed Oswald,  with a tiny tremor and a small sob in his voice.  “Jim Gordon - you can’t be for real!”

“Oh, yes I am….”

Jim began gently to kiss Oswald’s throat and neck.  “You sexy little man!” he muttered.

Oswald moaned softly.

“You do have such a sexy neck….” Jim told him, punctuating his words with ardent kisses.

Oswald was so turned on he thought he would explode.  He arched his neck and quivered with pleasure. “Oh Jim, I can’t take much more….”  Oswald stopped talking as he felt Jim grasp his manhood firmly in his strong hand and then begin squeezing and manipulating it.  

Oswald made a sound that he’d never heard come from his lips before.

“That’s it baby - you like that don’t you?”  growled Jim from between gritted teeth. “I’m gonna help you now!”

Jim ran his tongue over Oswald’s perspiring skin.  He lingered on his chest and teased him in his most sensitive spots with his lips and tongue.  Oswald gasped with ecstasy. “Don’t stop!” he pleaded.

Jim didn’t - it was the last thing he wanted to do.  He pulled on Oswald faster and harder and kept tantalising him with his lips at the same time until Oswald’s voice told him that he was nearing the pinnacle of his pleasure.

Then he went down on Oswald, taking him into his mouth just before his big moment arrived.

Oswald cried out and then gave a shuddering sigh as he released himself inside Jim’s warm, inviting mouth.   Jim took everything he had to give - and gave nothing back.

Oswald reached down and stroked Jim’s hair.  The last of him was spent and he felt so relieved!

Jim lay and rested his head on Oswald’s stomach, enjoying the sensation of the light, affectionate movements of Oswald’s fingers as they caressed his head.   He’d had no idea that Oswald could be so gentle! He could stand this all night….

“Come back here and give me a kiss!” demanded Oswald suddenly, stopping his action, and Jim complied eagerly.  

“You taste salty sweet, Mr Penguin,” he murmured.  He licked his lips with deep satisfaction. Then he kissed him.

“Mmmm, I **am** salty sweet, aren’t I?!”  Oswald observed, tasting the traces of his own essence left behind on his lover’s mouth.  He recommenced stroking Jim’s hair.

“Your hair smells good,”  he said, “And it feels soft.  What product do you use on it?”

“Ohh, just old-fashioned shampoo.  Nothing else.”

“I knew it!  Boring!” chuckled Oswald, and kissed Jim’s head affectionately.

“Ha ha!”   Jim had to admit it to himself that he did feel fulfilled and relaxed. He loved this playful banter they were engaging in.  It was so endearing! And he suddenly felt very protective of Oswald - fiercely so - even though he knew full well that he was a sociopath…..and that he had used Jim for his own ends many times.  But, to be fair, he had used Oswald on occasions too.

Oswald felt pleasantly tired and chilled after the dramatic release of his endorphins.  

Favours had been given and received.  This time - he hoped - it was not for power, advancement or personal gain, but something deeper and more profound….something unselfish….maybe even love.  Stranger things had happened!

Jim cradled Oswald snugly in his arms.   Oswald’s head was resting against his chest.  He kissed his crown, breathing in the fragrance of his raven black locks.  He commenced caressing their silky softness with a steady, rhythmic action.

“Mmmm,” murmured Oswald drowsily.  “That feels **nice**!”

“I’ll keep it up then.  Your hair feels nice too.   Goodnight, Mr Penguin.”

“Night night Detective Gordon.”  Oswald sighed sleepily.

Jim felt Oswald’s body relax and his breathing deepen.  He had fallen asleep already, worn out physically and emotionally.  Jim was so touched that his modest little lover had wept with joy at being called a ‘raven haired beauty’  and a ‘sexpot’. Jim had not been exaggerating.

He held onto him tightly, listening intently to the sound of his breathing, and enjoying the warmth and animal scent of his skin.  

The slumbering body lying in his arms could not belong to a monster.  That just wasn’t possible. This was his lover. His sweet Oswald, the ‘raven haired beauty’ who now belonged to him, body and soul - for better or for worse.

 


	7. The Further Adventures of Jimwald - the morning after....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wakes up to find Oswald in his bed. At first he is shocked but then soon realises that he is very glad to have him there. They prepare to spend the day apart but Oswald has other plans....

**The Further Adventures of Jimwald.  The morning after….**

 

“Good morning!”

 

Jim awoke to see Oswald’s happy, serene face gazing at him with contented, misty blue eyes.  He was resting his face on his hand, propped up on his elbow. His raven black locks were all tousled and messy, and he looked like it didn’t even occur to him to care.

 

At first Jim didn’t register what had actually happened, and why Oswald Cobblepot - of all people -  had ended up being in bed with him like this. Naked. As if it was the most natural thing in the world….

 

He flinched.  Then he remembered.  “Oh, my God - we really did it!” he thought.   “We really went and did it!” His heart fibrillated momentarily.  He first came out in a cold sweat, the shock of what he had done hitting him like a freight train.  But then….then he felt a warm glow that he knew shouldn’t be there, but nevertheless was strongly making its presence felt.

 

There was no getting away from it.  Oswald Cobblepot was in his bed - and Jim was glad!

 

“Morning,” he grinned.    “How do you feel?”

 

“Hmmmm, how do you think?”  Oswald winked a pretty blue eye at him.

 

“Well, I hope, pretty damn fine.  I sure do!” He moved up closer to Oswald.  He stroked his face lightly with the back of his hand.  He wallowed in the feel and smell of Oswald’s warm skin.

 

“Glad to hear that, Detective Gordon!   Yes, I do too. I was just watching you sleep.  You looked adorable.” Oswald’s voice was super soft and his little mouth was pursed up demurely.   “Anyway, Jim - where’s my good morning kiss?” he pouted pointedly.

 

Jim just couldn’t help himself!  Those lips looked so damned sweet and inviting.  And he knew how they tasted. And he wanted more….

He was a dead dog for the Penguin.  Damn you Cobblepot! he thought.

 

“It’s right here, where you left it last night!” he retorted playfully, touching his mouth teasingly.  “Why don’t you come and get it?”

 

“Ohhh, I see!” Oswald smiled meaningfully.   “So that’s your game, is it? I didn’t have you down for a flirt, Jim Gordon.”  His eyes ignited brilliantly with the thrill of being teased. He came a little nearer  but then stopped. “Is that close enough?”

 

His heart began to race and his mouth watered with anticipation.

 

“Yeah, that’ll do.”  Jim came the rest of the way and prepared his lips for contact.

Jim was mesmerised by Oswald’s ice blue stare.  It was like a magnet to him. He couldn’t wait to relive that kiss.

 

As their mouths came together, and Oswald’s eyes closed, Jim watched fleetingly as his eyelids and long lashes came shuttering down and snuffing out that bright blue light.   His lightning blue irises were completely hidden from view, but the sight of those long raven lashes was a delight in itself.

 

And now, the kiss.  

 

Oswald’s lips still felt soft.  They still felt good. Jim was hoping that they wouldn’t, but the touch of that mouth sent his body on fire and his libido into overdrive.  He forgot about all the wrong that had been done - he put aside their differences. This was not The Penguin, it was Oswald….his cute little Cobblepot….and kissing him...touching him….and loving him, was all he could think about now.

 

When the kiss had ended, they opened their eyes and saw in each other a shared desire that they had never been aware of before.

 

“Mmmm, that’s better.  Much better!” Oswald’s mouth formed into a wide, feline smile.  “Did you sleep well? I slept like a log!” He moved onto his back, stretched himself like a cat and yawned with deep satisfaction.

“Yeah, I slept fine.”  Jim cleared his throat.  How could he not sleep soundly after what Oswald and he had got up to?  It had not taken him long to follow his sweet slumbering psycho into dreamland….he had been blissfully exhausted after their antics….

 

He reached over distractedly to the bedside table and picked up his watch.  He suddenly had an uncomfortable feeling that he should be somewhere….but he hoped he was wrong.  He really wanted to continue pleasuring Oswald - to recommence where they had left off - especially now his new paramour had put himself in such a prone position….so vulnerable, and so inviting….

 

“Crap!  I’m late….”  The spell was broken.

 

“Late?  Late for what?”  Oswald couldn’t mask his disappointment.  He had visualised a nice leisurely morning - perhaps more lovemaking, followed by breakfast in bed - strong sweet black coffee, with warmed pastries….maybe even taking a bath with his handsome detective.  The possibilities, for him, had been endless!

 

“Late for work, of course…”  Jim swung out of bed and started picking up his clothes, which, of course, were strewn all over the floor….and attempting to dress in a tearing hurry….

 

“But...but I thought you said they wouldn’t miss you….”  Oswald sat up and frowned.

 

“I have to be there today, Oswald.  I just remembered - the chief called a meeting….damn that Barnes!  Now, where the hell did I put that sock?!”

 

“Well, this is inconvenient!” said Oswald stiffly.  

 

That got Jim’s immediate attention.  He turned round, feeling guilty and remorseful.  He didn’t feel any less so when he found Oswald staring at him with large, glassy eyes.  That look was intense - and heartstopping!

 

“I’m sorry” he said, pausing from picking up his clothes and trying desperately not to worry about locating his missing sock - and getting into his shirt.   He had managed to struggle into his pants but was still bare from the waist up.

 

“I’m as pissed as you about this, believe me!  I would much rather come back to bed with you than go to this meeting.  But I will be in big trouble if I don’t turn up!”

 

“Won’t you even have some breakfast first?” Oswald passed his hand through his tousled locks with a quick, impatient motion.  He looked over Jim’s half naked form longingly and licked his lips.

 

“Can’t.  No time! Oh Oswald - please don’t look at me like that….aww ok….ok..hold on…..”  Jim gave up trying to dress himself for a moment. He went back over to the bed and sat down next to Oswald.  

 

He realised that the sight of Oswald’s own slim, bare torso and his wistful, sexy stare was too much of a temptation.  He was only human, after all!

 

_He had remarked on what  a lovely smooth chest Oswald had the first time he had gazed upon it - only just last night.  Oswald’s expression had been a picture - he had even blushed! “I’m so glad you’re not a hairy beast!” he had told him.  “You have such lovely smooth skin.”_

_“Ooh Jim!” Oswald had replied coyly. “But - erm, would it have put you off me if I had been hairy?”  “Well - I guess I’d have forgiven you….you do have other attributes….”_

  


And now he was sitting up close  - close enough to feel the warmth of his lover’s smooth, slender body, close enough to see him breathing so hard in, then out… that lovely chest rising and falling with each quick breath he took….to smell his scent and see how intensely blue and bright his eyes were….and how open and inviting his lips looked…yep, those luscious lips!

 

So he took that bewitching face in his hands and gazed deeply into those wide, glistening eyes.  Oswald looked so stunning in his melancholy mood that it made any resistance Jim might have had weaken and crumble into dust.

 

“God help me!” he growled.  “I can’t resist you! Screw Barnes!”  And he kissed Oswald long and hard. He knew that he wasn’t going to that meeting after all….he’d much rather screw his sexy little psycho...

  
  
  


Jim finally dropped Oswald a couple of blocks away from his club.  After checking that they were not overlooked, he gave Oswald a final goodbye kiss, which was long and lingering.  Once he felt those lips on his it was hard to let go!

 

“Call me, Jim!”  Oswald had urged before Jim had driven away.  “Yeah, of course I will - just be patient, Oswald - OK?”

 

Jim checked his rear view mirror just before turning the corner.  Oswald was still standing where he had left him and was staring after him.

 

Jim put his foot down and screeched away, trying to forget that last image, but he knew it would be foremost in his mind all day -  in fact, for each and every second until he could be with Oswald again.

 

Jim told himself that he should feel relieved at their parting.  After all, this whole situation was completely insane! No good could come of it at all…

 

But he felt a tug at his heartstrings at having to leave his lover so soon….try as he might, he just couldn’t shake off that feeling….and he couldn’t wait to see him again.

 

The sight of his lovely little limper standing there in that long winter coat, with the feathers on its collar rippling in the breeze….along with his newly-vamped raven black locks….and those huge forlorn blue eyes gazing longingly….it was enough to make him want to throw in his badge for good!   But he knew it wasn’t that simple….not that simple at all.

  


“You’re late!”

 

“Well done Harv - fancy you noticing that!”

 

“Ha ha!  Barnes is really pissed at you for missing the meeting y’know.”

 

“Well, I guess he would be!”  Jim shrugged.

 

“Well - what happened - ahhhh, I know, I can tell by the look in your eyes….”

 

“What?!”

 

“You got lucky, didn’t you, you sly old dog?”

 

“Shut up, Harvey!”  Try as he might, Jim couldn’t sound as severe as he intended to!  He knew it was crazy but he was still basking in an afterglow that was making him want to break into a smile!

 

_They had done it again. He hadn’t been able to help himself...the kiss had turned into so much more!  He had ravished his cute little Cobblepot, who had then insisted on making coffee for them both, and then warming some pastries in the oven and bringing them back to bed._

 

_They had eaten ravenously.   Then they had made love again - this time Oswald had taken his turn in pleasuring Jim.  It was his first time in taking the lead like this, and he had been tentative, controlling his urges to penetrate Jim right away and instead copying the careful foreplay needed to get Jim open, relaxed and receptive for the main event._

 

_“I’m not hurting you, am I?” he had asked when finally, thankfully, he was in situ, and Jim had winced._

 

_“Only in a good way...don’t stop!”_

 

_Then they had taken a bath together - again, Oswald’s impetus .  Jim had insisted on taking the tap end. He had loved seeing his sexy little psycho all wet and naked in his tub._

 

_This had led to yet more lovemaking after they had got dry - towelling each other down after they had left the tub.  As Jim had wrapped his lover in the warm bath sheet he had rubbed his body and towelled his damp hair - then smelt his freshly bathed scent and been driven wild with desire for his little Cobblepot again.  Oswald had fully reciprocated, of course….Jim’s touch having aroused him in the extreme, all over again._

 

_So they hadn’t parted until gone midday, and even then it had seemed like it was too soon._

 

“Ahh, there you go - you did, didn’t you?  Come on, then - who’s the femme fatale, eh?”

 

“Oh - it’s no woman you would know.”

 

“Ooooh, that’s mysterious!  What’s she like? Come on - spill!”

 

“What do you mean, what’s she like?”

 

“Well, you know - is she tall or short?  Curvy or thin? Is she blonde, redhead, brunette?”

 

“OK then, you wanted a description…. well, about five foot six - slim build, big blue eyes, great lips ….oh and a great head of jet black hair...” answered Jim, getting wistful.  He really didn’t know how he would concentrate on work at all today!

 

“Ahhhh - she does sound like a catch, Jim!  She sounds - kinda like Snow White!”

 

“Yeah, you could say that!  A little raven haired beauty I picked up in an alley!”

 

“You dirty son of a bitch!  Still, I hope she was worth it…”

 

“Oh yeah - I think so!”

 

He knew that when faced with the choice of ‘Cobblepot v Barnes’  he was certain about which one he would choose! He knew that was reckless thinking, but he didn’t give a damn….anyway, he knew which one he’d rather wake up with in the morning!

  
  


“What do you mean, you didn’t get the information from Cobblepot?”  Barnes had called Jim into his office to tear him off a strip about missing the meeting and turning up so late.  Jim had told him that he was ‘following up on an important lead’ about a case they were working on. This led Barnes to grill him about his ‘progress with the Penguin.’  Of course, Jim had nothing to report….at least, nothing Barnes would want to hear!

 

“Erm - well, he wouldn’t talk.  But I’m working on it….” Jim cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“What?!”  Barnes was incensed.  “You mean you couldn’t get him to talk?”

 

“Well, I tried to - erm, pump him for information, but he couldn’t tell me anything….and then he got away….”

 

“I’ve heard it all now….well, I suggest you get hold of him again Gordon - and not let him get away so easily this time….if necessary, recruit some back up and put maximum pressure on the little scumbag.  OK?”

 

“I’ll do my best, sir.”  Jim tried not to sound sarcastic.

 

“You’ll do more than that if you know what’s good for you.  Right. You’re dismissed then.”

 

“Right - sir.”  Jim said, with forced politeness - through gritted teeth.  He had to hold back a growl.

There was something slightly threatening about Barnes, with his ‘black and white’ mentality about crime and criminals. He had an uneasy feeling about him - he wouldn’t bend, so surely he was going to break.  Now he had called Oswald a scumbag….he had called the little devil some names himself in his time, but never anything as bad as that. And anyway - Oswald was his lover now, and hearing an insult as bad as that was bound to hurt him by proxy.  And he was afraid that Barnes wouldn’t show Oswald any mercy if he ever got hold of him….man to man.

 

Barnes frowned to himself once Jim had left.  He didn’t quite trust him, somehow. He hadn’t liked the look in his eyes….or the tone of his voice.  There was clearly something he wasn’t telling him….something he was holding back.

 

He determined to call in Bullock and try to get out of him what might be wrong with Gordon - if anyone should know it would be him.  And if not, to get him to find out!

  
  
  
  


“Hello Jim.”

 

Jim knew that voice!  He felt a shiver run up his spine.

 

He turned around and there was Oswald, standing right in front of him with that trademark catlike smile on his face.   This expression had used to fill Jim with trepidation, but now it just made his heart miss a beat with excitement.

 

 

It had been quite a while since Jim’s  ‘chat’ with Barnes but he had been unable to get away.  It appeared that his little devil had been too impatient to wait to see him again….

 

“Oswald!  What are you doing here? You were supposed to wait for my call….”  Jim tried to sound firm, even a little stern, but he failed miserably.

 

“I’ve come to give you the information you want of course - like I promised - silly!”  Oswald said sweetly. “After all - a deal’s a deal! And..I was waiting a long time for your call!”  He gazed at Jim with lovelorn eyes and reached out to touch him.

 

“Oswald - please - not here!”  Jim hissed through clenched teeth, batting Oswald’s hands away hastily.  Now he really did feel panicked.

 

“Why not?  You’re not ashamed of me, are you, Jim?”  Oswald sounded hurt and looked wounded.

 

“No, no, of course I’m not….but….”

 

“Well then...come here…”

 

“Oswald, don’t.  It would be bad for me!  And - bad for us!”

 

“It would?” Oswald frowned uncomprehendingly.

 

“Yeah of course it would!  If they knew that we….were involved….”

 

“You mean, that I was your boyfriend.  At least say that, Jim.” Oswald pursed up his lips petulantly.

 

“Please, Oswald!  Keep it down!” hissed Jim through gritted teeth.

 

Oswald changed his tactic and tone. He came really close and looked up at Jim, staring deeply into his eyes.  He spoke quietly and provocatively, and his blue gaze softened seductively. This was an attitude that didn’t fail to make Jim go weak at the knees.  It both scared him and turned him on.

 

“Why don’t you take me home?  Then you could, erm, interrogate me in private.  You could even use the handcuffs….I don’t mind if you want to make it kinky!”

 

“Shush, Oswald. Not here!”

 

“That means I can misbehave when we are alone later?”  

 

“Yes, yes, all right….” muttered Jim.  “But - please - not in here!”

 

He was panicked by his little devil’s sudden appearance, as he had not expected him to turn up like this.  He thought Oswald would wait for his call.

 

But of course, Oswald always had a flair for the dramatic...and patience never had been his virtue!

 

And despite his dismay at Oswald’s unexpected materialisation, and his fear at being found out because of his reckless behaviour, Jim couldn’t help being  pleased to see him too. He had missed him!

 

And he suddenly imagined Oswald being handcuffed to his bed - completely at his mercy….Jim wasn’t the kinky type but if that’s what Oswald wanted, he was prepared to give it a go!

 

He wanted him so much it hurt!

 

However, he also had a job to do and there was a precinct full of people that would definitely not see Oswald the way he did, and would understand even less the nature of Jim’s relationship with him.  He barely understood it himself!

 

He was so thankful that Barnes wasn’t around - he had been called away.  Barnes would definitely want to keep Oswald in for further questioning…..and Harvey wasn’t anywhere to be seen, either….

 

“Right.” Oswald winked meaningfully.  Then he stepped back, cleared his throat ceremoniously and said more loudly, “Detective Gordon, I have some information which would be very useful to you….”

  
  


“So Cobblepot has spilled at last?”

 

“Yes, sir.  He was very - co-operative….”  Jim cleared his throat.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“He left.”

 

“What?  Weren’t you supposed to at least detain him for a bit?”

 

“That wasn’t necessary.   He told me everything that was relevant.  There’s no need to - erm detain him - or erm - interrogate him any further.”  The sound of the words ‘detain’ and ‘interrogate’ had formed a new meaning in Jim’s brain and he hoped that he wasn’t giving this away!  He couldn’t wait to get home….and get Oswald alone again, and maybe even take Oswald up on that idea about the handcuffs, depending on how the evening might develop….

 

“Well, if you’re sure….”

 

“Yes, I’m positive.  I got everything out of him that he had to give.”

 

Jim turned his face away to compose himself.  This was just getting too close for comfort - he was finding it almost impossible to keep his face straight.  And a bad part of him just wanted to laugh openly at Barnes. That would clearly be a BIG mistake!

 

“Right, Gordon -  well done. I want your report on my desk ASAP - understand?”

 

“Yes - of course.”  And then, Jim was done with Barnes - and his damned report.  Now, he was going home….to be with Oswald….

  
  



	8. The Further Adventures of Jimwald - the evening after the morning after....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Oswald spend the evening together at Jim's place and have some bathtime fun

**Oswald and Jim - the evening after the morning after….**

  
  


“I feel dirty.  I need another bath.”  Oswald murmured into Jim’s shoulder.  They were standing in Jim’s kitchen and Jim was putting the dishes into the sink.  They had eaten a large meal - the best that Jim could come up with given his meagre cooking talents - and then sat around lounging lazily and digesting.  Oswald was standing behind him and leaning against his back restfully, watching him and nuzzling him thoughtfully.

 

_ He had protested,  “Leave the dishes! Stay here with me!”  He had been so comfortable lying against Jim’s manly shoulder. _

 

_ Jim had said, reluctantly, “Well you know, Oswald - I hate dirty dishes….”  He had tried to play a little hard to get, in an attempt to add some spice to their shennanigans. _

 

“Hmmm  - you don’t  **smell** dirty  - you smell good!”

 

“Do I?  Well thank you Jim.  But…. I’d still like to have a bath.  It’s been a long day….and I’d like a nice hot bubble bath.  Wouldn’t you?”

 

Oswald put his arms around Jim’s waist and squeezed him.  He pressed his slender little body up closer.

 

“Oh - I see!  You want us to bathe together, huh?  Why didn’t you just say so?”

 

Jim had seen, or rather felt, what his sexy little psycho was getting at.  He felt Oswald’s arousal and this made him harden in response. He just couldn’t help himself.  And now, he knew that he didn’t want to….

 

“Come on then….you sexy little scamp!”  Jim decided to leave the dishes after all.  He decided that this was enough teasing for today.  He threw down the dishcloth and Oswald felt him up - and down -  with excited, eager hands.

 

His ploy had worked….

 

_ Jim hadn’t realised until recently how insatiable, how greedy he was for Oswald’s attentions. But now he was making up for lost time - fast. _

 

They stripped off, took a good long look at one another - and smiled.  Oswald had lost his modesty and was now proud to show Jim everything that he had to offer.  And Jim was glad of it.

 

And Oswald wasn’t afraid to look at Jim and admire what he had, either….

 

They got into the bath and then sank down into the hot water, to which Oswald had added his aromatic foaming oils.  The vapours rising up were intoxicating and heady.

 

Jim had offered to take the tap end.  “Nonsense - come down here. Lie back. In between me.  Come on, Jim.” Oswald stared at Jim suggestively and gave him a cute, crooked smile.  This was all the encouragement Jim needed.

 

It was an invitation that he definitely couldn’t refuse….

 

He sat in between Oswald as instructed, and Oswald’s legs closed around him. Then he  wrapped his arms around Jim, nuzzled his neck and sighed.

 

“That’s the way,” he coaxed.  “How does that feel now, Mr Police Detective?”

 

Jim took a deep breath in, smelling the oils and the scent of Oswald’s warm skin.  Then he exhaled slowly.

 

“That feels good, real good!” he sighed.  Then he reached down and stroked Oswald’s hobbled leg rhythmically.

 

Oswald gave a little groan of appreciation.  “Mmmmm. That feels good too, Jim! Keep it up!”

 

“Don’t worry...I will!”

 

“You’re getting me all aroused, Jim Gordon.  Be careful you don’t start something….”

 

Jim felt the evidence of Oswald’s words.  Oswald was growing and rising up underneath him.

 

“Oh, don’t worry - I can finish it if I have to!” 

 

He groaned in anticipation of what was to come.

 

He felt his ‘sexy little scamp’  probe his body tentatively, then find his way in and enter him slowly.  He caught his breath and braced himself.

 

“There, how is that?” Jim felt Oswald’ s hot breath on his neck.   His invasion of Jim’s body was complete.

 

“It’s….great!”  Jim groaned in response.  “Jesus, Oswald….” Jim was open and prepared  …..having been stretched nicely by his experience that morning.  He was feeling somewhat sore but still, more relaxed and receptive….the warm water having helped with that too….and now, he felt able to enjoy what Oswald was doing to him much, much more.

 

“Mmmmm, Jim!  It’s great for me too….”

 

Oswald clasped his hands around Jim’s belly, keeping him close.  Jim felt Oswald’s heartbeat racing against his back and his chest heaving to and fro.  He sighed. He felt so close to Oswald, closer than he had ever been before. He could smell his warm spicy sent.  It was driving him wild!

 

“Here we go, Jim….”

 

Oswald began to move vigorously.  Jim kept in rhythm with him, feeling intense, burning  pleasure. He had never been made love to this way before Oswald had done it, and he now knew that last night had been Oswald’s first time too.  And this morning had been the first time that Oswald had done what he had done to Jim. He couldn’t help feeling that they were extra special to one another because of this.

 

He felt himself becoming more and more infatuated with this sweet little sociopath.  But what would happen to him if/when the GCPD found out about the two of them? His career would most probably be over.  Harvey would most definitely never speak to him again. Having said that, this was Gotham, where nothing was quite black and white, and the grey areas could become richly coloured - Oswald was a rich, regal purple….

 

_ “Am I your dirty little secret?” Oswald had asked provocatively.  And that was just what he happened to be….Jim’s dirty little secret.  He had such mixed feelings about it! He didn’t want to think of it as dirty, as what they were doing was, after all, perfectly natural, although he knew that there were some who would still not see it that way.  Tasting forbidden fruit was kinda tantalising, but it also meant that they had to sneak around and not show any affection in public at all….which, to Jim, felt rather cruel. Oswald had wanted to touch Jim at the GCPD and he had wanted to touch Oswald, too….but they couldn’t do that.  The look in Oswald’s eyes as Jim had batted his hands away….it had brought a lump to Jim’s throat…. _

 

_ He wondered if the situation would ever change? _

 

_ Things in Gotham could change - everything turn completely upside-down - in an instant. _

 

_ But he didn’t hold out much hope.  Oswald was a criminal and always would be.  Jim was a cop and always would be. They were both men but there was still a huge void between them, no matter how close they might feel to one another now. _

 

Jim climaxed, and Oswald followed him immediately, releasing himself dramatically. They both gave a groan of relief and then lay there recovering with rapid, panting breaths.

 

Oswald withdrew slowly, and Jim lay back against Oswald’s chest.  Oswald stroked and kissed Jim’s head. He almost wept with happiness.

 

“You’re all mine now, Jim,” he whispered. “You belong to me!”

 

“Yes, I do.  I think I actually do, Oswald!  I can’t believe it. It’s well, kinda like a dream!”

 

“Well, at least you didn’t say ‘Nightmare!” Oswald laughed harshly.

 

“Oh, now look Oswald….don’t….”

 

“Seriously - Jim - you don’t regret it….do you…You don’t regret being with me like this?”

 

“No no, of course I don’t….” Jim turned over carefully and faced his lover, lying supine in between Oswald.  He searched Oswald’s face solemnly and sighed. “You know I don’t…”

 

“That’s good, Jim.  Because if I thought you did….well….”  Oswald pursed up his lips and his eyes got a little teary. 

 

“Hey, shhhhh, don’t worry…..” Jim stroked Oswald’s face, offering his lips, and Oswald kissed him with far more than gratitude.

 

“Oswald….I know I said  - and did - some harsh things to you before….before….”

 

“Jim...Jim...you are of course forgiven….for all of it!” Oswald interrupted sweetly.  He gave Jim a dimpled smile.

 

“That’s very generous of you.”  Jim grinned. “I forgive you too!”  He took pleasure in hearing Oswald’s sweet tone and gazing at those adorable dimples.  

 

“Oh - that’s very - erm, magnanimous of you, Detective Gordon!”  Oswald replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

 

“You know what I mean.  Seriously - Oswald, the last thing I’d want to do is.. well, break with you.  I do care about you. And - for some reason….I feel….well, kind of protective!”

 

“Protective?!  Over me?” Oswald laughed.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know you can take care of yourself, you are notoriously difficult to kill….yadda yadda….”

 

“No, that wasn’t what I meant!  I wasn’t making fun of you, Jim.  I’m - just, well, surprised..and touched...that you would want to protect me!”

 

“Surprised?  You shouldn’t be.  You know I would do..well, anything for you now.  Right?”

 

“Except admit to the outside world that you’re with me.” Oswald’s mouth tightened again, giving him that crabby, petulant look and sound.  

 

“Oh….come on now, Oswald, we’ve been over all that....”

 

“Yes Jim - but I don’t have to like it!”

 

“Neither do I.”

 

“Jim, Jim, let’s not fight.  Not now. Besides - the bathwater is getting cold!”

 

“Shall I turn on the hot tap?”

 

“No - don’t bother.  Let’s get out. I’m hungry!”

 

“What..you’re hungry  **again** ?  Mmmm, although - you have been pretty busy, I guess you earned it!”  He took Oswald’s face in his hands and smooched him. Oswald kissed him back, so hard that he bit Jim’s lip.

 

“Ouch!  My God, you are hungry aren’t you?!”

 

Oswald chuckled demonically, his blue eyes glinting with mischief.  “Well - I did warn you!”

 

They got out of the bath, Jim pulling himself up and slinging himself out effortlessly, and Oswald struggling up a little more, but proudly refusing Jim’s help.  “I can do this - I do it all the time!” he snapped, and, “Yeah -sorry, didn’t think,” said Jim humbly. “Never mind - you were just being considerate, I understand….” replied Oswald more patiently.

 

Once out, dried and robed they went into the kitchen and Jim made Oswald a tuna sandwich and a pot of coffee.

 

Then they sat wrapped in their dressing gowns and snuggled warmly together on the sofa, Oswald eating ravenously and Jim sipping at his coffee.  

 

“This is nice!” Oswald murmured happily, in between bites.  “And cosy! Are you comfortable, Jim?”

 

“Oh yeah - sure.    Erm - by the way - has anyone ever told you you look very sexy with wet hair?” 

 

“Ooh, you say the sweetest things - Jim dear!”  Oswald smiled widely. “And - erm, no they haven’t, of course - silly!”

 

“Well then, I’ll make up for it.   You look damn hot, Cobblepot!”

 

“You’ll have to be careful with all these compliments, Jim.  You’ll spoil me - and make me vain!”

 

“In your case, Cobblepot, caution just doesn’t enter into it!”

 

Oswald put the last piece of sandwich into his mouth.  He pointed to his mouth and smiled with appreciation as he chewed and swallowed the last morsel.  “That was a very fine sandwich!” he smirked, his face dimpling.

 

“Glad you enjoyed it!  You want another?” Again with the dimples, Cobblepot!  he thought.

 

Oswald put down his plate decisively.

 

“Not a sandwich, no….” He grinned meaningfully at Jim.

 

He came forward and his mouth fastened on Jim’s again.  Jim was glad he didn’t mind the taste of tuna….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Oswald returns a favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald gives Jim some very special attention and receives a beautiful declaration from his normally-reticent lover. Some explicit content but no sexual swearwords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and wasn't sure whether to include it or not, but, well, here it is - for better or for worse. I am more comfortable with writing about sentiment, affection and passionate declarations than details about sex.

Oswald Returns a Favour

“Jim - I just remembered - there is one favour that I still need to return.”

They were sitting close together on the sofa - both freshly showered and in their dressing gowns. They both smelt of sandalwood and cedar and were feeling warm skinned, clean and glowing.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Jim thought he could guess - and he hoped fervently that he was right! He looked at Oswald with hunger in his eyes.

Oswald grinned, reached across and squeezed Jim’s thigh. “Oh - I think you know what that is!” Jim gave a sharp intake of breath and his gaze intensified.

Oswald pulled open Jim’s dressing gown to reveal the prize. He looked down and his eyes opened wide. “Oh, Jim!” he breathed. The tone of his voice and the way he looked at Jim’s hallowed place made Jim grow fast. Oswald smiled his feline smile of triumph. 

He took Jim’s cheek in his one hand and kissed him , simultaneously touching and feeling him intimately with the other. Jim gave a little grunt and gasp and then Oswald worked him up into a frenzy with his ardent touch. 

Then Oswald struggled down onto his knees. He pushed Jim’s thighs apart and then smiled up at him before taking his man’s manhood back into his hand, and then….into his eager mouth.

He began to suck on Jim slowly. Having a small mouth made this a little difficult, which he hadn’t expected, but he felt he must persevere. He tasted a saltiness coming from Jim already; this encouraged him.

“Oh God, that feels fantastic!” Jim gasped. This made him feel better about his technique, even though he wasn’t feeling at all comfortable on his knees, which were starting to hurt, or with the actions of his mouth, which was already starting to feel fatigued.

Jim was loving this! Oswald’s mouth was so tight around him and was doing such great things. He had never felt anything quite like this. He whimpered and sighed with deep satisfaction.

Jim looked down and watched Oswald at work. He loved to look down at and touch that raven black head and now its action was turning him on tremendously. He took it in his hands and held on with a firm, desperate grip.

“Oh God….” he groaned as he felt his orgasm approach. The sensation was incredible. “Oswald….” He gasped out a frantic warning of what was about to happen.

The next moment, he released himself violently inside his lover’s tight, warm, soft mouth. His climax was so intense!

He moaned, gasped and trembled all over. This was the very best oral pleasure that he had ever experienced. 

Oswald choked and spluttered. He wasn’t able to take all that Jim had to give. Jim quickly released his grip on Oswald’s head.

“Oh, oh, God...sorry…” Jim panted, mortified….

“No, no, it’s me…..I couldn’t…take..it...” Oswald rasped and coughed, trying hard to get his breath. He was so disappointed with himself - he hadn’t given Jim the complete experience. His mouth had been tired and aching by the end of it and there was just too much of Jim to cope with. He didn’t seem to have the strength or stamina for this….but Jim seemed happy, and that was the main thing.

“I shouldn’t have held you down like that. I...just...well, I was so…..erm..you know….”

“It’s ok,” said Oswald, recovering himself, sitting back painfully on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he struggled back up to his feet, with an offered helping hand from Jim - which this time, he gratefully accepted - and clambered back onto the sofa, sitting down next to Jim with a sigh of relief.

Jim put his arms around Oswald. The favor had been more than repaid! Oswald turned his face shyly and laid it against Jim’s chest.

“You are the best!” Jim sighed, cradling Oswald’s head and kissing his shining raven crown.

“Thank you,” murmured Oswald’s muffled voice from his warm hiding-place. 

“You know - you are so sweet and shy, you don’t have to hide your face! That was nothing to be ashamed of.”

Oswald raised up his head, staring into Jim’s face with wide-eyed incredulity.

“Me, sweet? But haven’t you heard - I’m a monster!”

“You’re not a monster.”

“Well, a violent criminal then. A sociopath. You know that, Jim. There’s no point in denying it.”

“Well - whatever you are, Oswald - you are very sweet in my eyes! Especially..especially now….”

“Oh, Jim - really? Do you mean it? And did you mean it when you said I was your raven haired beauty?”

“Yes, to both questions.”

Oswald felt his tears fall. 

“I can’t believe it!” he sniffed. “Oh Jim, I feel so ugly and yet….you call me a raven haired beauty!”

“You are not ugly, Oswald. Don’t ever say that again. And….you are beautiful.”

“Ohhh, Jim!” Oswald was completely overcome with emotion at Jim’s tenderness and kind words. More tears fell, faster and faster….he couldn’t curb them….

Jim stroked Oswald’s face, wiping away his tears. “Hey, c’mon now, don’t cry.” He kissed him tenderly, tasting the sweet brine on Oswald’s wet cheeks and lips.

Then he spoke to Oswald softly, intimately, the gruff edge to his voice toned down almost to a whisper.

“Oswald, listen to me. You are the first - the only only man I have ever been with. I never even suspected that I would want anything like that. I never thought that I was attracted to you at all! But….I must have been, all this time, and not known it. I never noticed your beauty - your big fierce blue eyes and your raven black lashes and locks. But now I have, and I’ve seen you - you in your nakedness, with nothing to hide! I’ve seen that you are a man, a warm, living, breathing human being, with a beautiful beating heart. You are a man, not a monster.”

“Oh. Oh Jim. That is so poetic!” Oswald sniffled, staring back at Jim with overflowing eyes and tear-stained cheeks. “I had no idea that you could be, well..so profound!”

“I’m not. You just inspired that in me.”

“I...I did?!”

“Don’t be so surprised, Oswald. You are so great with words. It must have rubbed off on me!”

“Yes...yes, it must have!” Oswald was calm and smiling now. His ego had been well and truly stroked….with a velvet glove….

“So...no more of this ‘feeling ugly’ crap!” grinned Jim, his normal gritty voice and earthy vocabulary returning. “And..now, just be quiet... and let me hold you. Deal?”

“Deal!” Oswald smiled in his catlike way, his self-worth fully restored.

So Oswald snuggled down and prepared to be silent, for a change. Jim held onto his sweet little psycho tightly. He felt his lover’s warm, slender body breathing peacefully against his. They spoke no more, for nothing else needed to be said. They just stayed together, feeling each other breathe until they fell asleep.

They remained in each other’s arms and didn’t wake until morning, yawning and aching and stiff after a night spent on Jim’s lumpy old couch, but feeling better than they had ever felt in their lives before.

 

Before he succumbed to slumber, Jim could hardly believe he was thinking this, but he knew that, despite the odds, this situation felt right. Oswald was his soulmate - his one and only….go figure! he thought. The whole thing was crazy but he would prefer this to sanity anyday.

Before he drifted off to dreamland, Oswald reflected on the pretty, poetic way Jim had expressed his feelings. He was incredulous but so happy. And he felt cared for and safe in his boyfriend’s arms. His boyfriend! He had never thought that he would ever be using that word. For the first time in his life he actually knew love in its fullest sense. He was helpless in its power. 

He knew now that he would do anything for Jim. Anything….

He felt contented and at peace. He wished he could believe that this would be a forever thing….but he was determined to make the most of it as long as it lasted.


	10. Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Jim have some bedtime banter

**Straight**

 

“Jim, I just had a funny thought.”

 

“What’s that, Oswald?”

 

They were back in bed.  Oswald’s big king sized bed this time. 

 

The bed linen was luxurious.  Silk sheets and pillow cases and satin covers. 

 

It felt good against Jim’s skin, but even better was the feel of Oswald’s naked body lying next to his.

 

“Well, you used to be my straight man - in more ways than one - but now you’re not.  Get it?” Oswald grinned impishly.

 

“Oh ha ha!”

 

“You like it?”

 

“Yes.  Of course I like it.  And do you like...this?”

 

“Ohhh, Jim.  Yes - yes, I do!”

 

“Good.  I’ve waited all day to touch you like this.”

 

“Well please keep it up.  It feels...ooh! Nice!”

 

“You feel nice too.  Oswald…”

 

“Yes...yes, Jim?”

 

“I’m glad I’m not your straight guy any more.”

 

“Me too..”

 

“And Oswald…”

 

“Erm - yes…..ohhh….that is…...oh, Jim…”

 

“I’m...sorry...about leaving you in Arkham...really I am….”

 

“That’s..ok...oh Jim...Jim…..”

 

Oswald got there, groaning with intense relief.  Jim was intensely relieved too. He had pleased his man and received his forgiveness.  All in all a good evening’s work - if you could call it work!

 

And afterwards, Oswald was so affectionate, weeping with joy and embracing him tightly.

 

They would sleep so soundly tonight!

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Jim's Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables are turned on Jim as Oswald comes out with the dreaded two-letter word....

**Jim’s Green Eyed Monster**

 

“Jim - I can’t believe that you think I’m beautiful.”

 

“Well I do - so just accept it, OK, Oswald?”

 

“Thank you Jim.  That means a lot to me.  And..erm...I think you’re very handsome.”

 

“Thank you, Oswald.  That means a lot to me, too.”

 

“Ed was handsome too - but in a different way.”

 

“Ed?  You want to talk about him?!”

 

“Not jealous are you, Jim?  Green eyed monster got you?”

 

“Should I be?!  I mean..should it have?”

 

“No - don’t be.  And no - it shouldn’t have.  You are my number one now. Anyway -  **he** never called me a raven haired beauty!   **He** never even said I was cute!”  Oswald pursed up his lips petulantly.

 

“Ed was a fool.  Forget him!” Jim hugged Oswald to him.  “I can love you now,” he said. “He had his chance and he blew it!”

 

“I know, I know..and I’m glad it’s you, Jim.  You understand me more than anyone else I know.”

 

“And I still love you, too!  I think I’m a keeper!”

 

“Listen up, Jim.  Sure, Ed put love in me - but then he took it out again.  Jim - you’ve put it back now. You’ve made a deposit in my love savings bank!  You redressed my balance.”

 

“I never thought this would happen.  I never thought it was possible - but you proved that wrong, my sexy,  smart Detective Gordon! So no more green eyed monsters, right?”

 

“Deal. No more green eyed monsters.  But if he comes near you again…..you know what I’m prepared to do!”

  
  



	12. You Never Bring Me Flowers....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald tries to be romantic but Jim gets impatient....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written as a short 'one shot' which also explains why it is written in the present tense, but I thought it would be fun to include it as a chapter.

You Never Bring Me Flowers….

Oswald goes to see Jim for yet another clandestine evening in. He decides to be romantic and buy Jim some flowers on the way - and he takes ages to make up his mind at the florist because he wants to get him the biggest most beautiful bouquet his money can buy.

Meanwhile, he has numerous texts from Jim, who is anxious for him to turn up, such as:

“Oswald - where are you?”  
and  
“Oswald - I made goulash. It’s getting cold - and so am I!”

The last one kicks Oswald into touch - and into action. He can’t have his goulash AND his man getting cold!

So he texts back: “On my way.” Jim texts back: “You’d better be!”

He arrives at Jim’s door and when Jim answers it he is wearing nothing but an apron. 

“I bought flow…”begins Oswald, but before he can finish Jim grabs him by the lapels and drags him over the threshold.

“What kept you?” he growls, and kisses Oswald forcefully, almost biting him.

Oswald drops the flowers on the floor. “Ohhhh Jim….”

The goulash goes cold - but Oswald and Jim get hot!


	13. Trouble in Paradise....Jim's Midnight Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald talks in his sleep - and Jim wishes he was deaf!

**Trouble in Paradise  - Jim’s Midnight Fright.**

 

Jim awoke in the middle of the night to find that Oswald had kicked off the covers and was now shivering in his sleep.

 

“Crazy little Cobblepot!” he muttered.  He reached over and gently took hold of the covers, pulling them over Oswald, and then he snuggled up close to him and stretched his arm over him protectively.  He rubbed him to warm him up.

 

Oswald didn’t wake but he stirred a little and murmured something incomprehensible.

 

“Shhh!” soothed Jim.  “Go to sleep!”

 

Oswald sighed contentedly.  Then he murmured something that was audible - and Jim wished that he hadn’t heard it. 

 

“Thank you, Ed,” slurred Oswald, and then he became still again, breathing peacefully and sleeping the slumber of the innocent.


	14. Jim and the Two Letter Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's insecurities over Ed cause tension between him and his little Cobblepot

**Jim and the Two Letter Word**

 

“Jim, am I mistaken or do I detect a less than happy edge to your tone?”

 

Oswald looked at Jim with pursed up lips and a bewildered frown.

 

Jim stared back at Oswald and wrinkled his brow in a less than bewildered way.

 

“No Oswald, you’re not mistaken.”

 

“What is the matter then?”  Oswald sighed with forced patience, folding his arms defensively.  He had to leave shortly for a very important rendezvous - but he didn’t like to leave Jim on a negative note.  It would leave a bitter taste in his mouth. Besides, he always hated to be left in the dark - and he also didn’t want to get the cold shoulder in bed later on.

 

“Oh, y’know...I didn’t sleep too well last night.”

 

“Didn’t you?”  Oswald arched his eyebrow in surprise.  “I slept like a log!”

 

Jim sniffed archly.  “Well yeah, I guess  **you** did.”  He continued putting on his jacket, ready to leave for work.

 

“Is there something you’re not saying, Jim?”  Oswald walked up close to him and searched his gaze intently with his brilliant blue eyes.

 

Jim looked back into those eyes and his heart almost stopped.  He swallowed hard. He couldn’t bring himself to say it - mention that name - even though it was only two letters and one syllable.  And anyway, Oswald’s eyes were so beautiful and they always turned his knees to jelly when they looked at him like that….

 

“Erm, no...no, sorry, I guess I just got out of bed the wrong side, huh?”  And he smiled and kissed Oswald on the forehead affectionately.

 

“That’s better, Mr Police Detective.  And now, sorry but I really have to skidaddle…”

 

“Skidaddle?”  Jim’s heart fibrillated again and his blood ran cold.  He had never heard Oswald use that word but he knew someone who did  - it was a bit of a catchphrase of his….

 

“Erm..leave..you know….”

 

“I know what it means, Oswald.  I just never heard you use that expression before.”

 

“You haven’t?  Oh well, I guess I must have picked it up from somewhere.”  Oswald shrugged casually and grinned impishly. “Well anyway, I have to go now..see you later Jim!”

  
  
  



	15. Jim and Oswald Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says - the air is cleared, at least for now....

**Jim and Oswald kiss and make up.**

 

“Oswald…”

 

“Yes Jim?”  Oswald turned back, trying to  resist the urge to check his watch.  He really needed to be on time for this meeting….but he didn’t want to upset Jim, either.

 

“Oswald..erm..about what I just said...I do need to ask you something.”

 

“Oh?”  Oswald searched Jim’s gaze for clues.  He saw that dark, reflective look in Jim’s eyes that only usually appeared if he had something really serious on his mind.  He could read his handsome detective like a book!

 

“Oswald..there is something I’m worried about.”

 

Jim had been prepared to let Oswald walk out the door but had then suddenly changed his mind.  It was important to clear the air between them. He didn’t want to let Oswald go without saying what he needed to say.

 

It might make him late for work and it might even make Oswald miss his appointment - whatever that was - but somehow, it felt important to him to get this sorted out.  He had a bad taste in his mouth and an ache in his heart.

 

“Ah yes.”  Oswald hobbled up closer.  “I somehow suspected that!”

 

He folded his hands in front of him and looked up at Jim attentively.  “What is it, then?” he asked, desperately fighting his inner temptation to add,  “And can you make it quick please? I’m going to be late…..”

 

“It’s about...about..you and...and...”  ‘Come on man, for God’s sake, it’s just two letters and one syllable!’  Jim’s inner voice screamed, whilst his lips just refused to spit out the name.

 

“Yes, Jim?”  Oswald lowered his voice to be almost as soft as a whisper.  He forced his lips into an encouraging smile. 

 

“Me and...whom?”

 

“You and….Ed.”  Jim finally uttered it.  He almost choked on it.

 

“Ed?  Oh, Jim - not this again!”  Oswald rolled his eyes and threw up his hands with exasperation.

 

“Please, Oswald. Let me explain…”

And Jim told Oswald all about what had happened in the dead of night, and how it had kept him awake all night…..holding on to Oswald for dear life, and feeling the fear and dread that Nygma could be coming between them after all…if only in Oswald’s own head.

 

“And then when you just said ‘skidaddle’..that’s one of his - Ed’s -  favourite expressions!”

 

“Jim, Jim...hold on, right there.  These are all coincidences. I thought I told you I didn’t want Ed back!”  He reached out and touched Jim lightly on the arm. Jim flinched.

 

“I know. I know….but maybe, in your subconscious….”

 

“Listen, Jim.  Yes, maybe I do still think of Ed from time to time -  it’s not surprising, is it? But it doesn’t mean that I want him back.”

 

“Are you sure?  Do you mean it?”

 

“For God’s sake, Jim, yes….I’m sure.  And yes, I do mean it. He had his chance.  Now, come here and give me a kiss and make up.  We’ll see one another later….ok?”

 

Jim complied.  He just couldn’t help himself.  He couldn’t resist Oswald’s sweet, tulip-like lips.

 

“And, before I leave you,” Oswald said, his face turning solemn and sad,  “for what it’s worth, Jim - I often feel afraid that I will lose you, too….not to a person, but to the GCPD….”

  
  
  
  



	16. Jim Comforts Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim soothes his injured Cobblepot and realises what really matters to him

**Jim Comforts Oswald.**

 

****

 

“Hey - who did this?!”

 

Jim took Oswald gently by the chin and guided it upwards.  He surveyed the damage - a very black eye and an extremely bloodied nose.

 

It wasn’t as if this hadn’t happened to Oswald before - countless times - but this time, Jim felt incensed to see it.  He felt so protective of Oswald that it hurt him.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Jim.” Oswald shrugged and smiled sardonically. He was used to it!

 

His ‘rendezvous’ had turned out to be rather disappointing and not at all as he had expected!

 

“Yes, it does!” Jim touched Oswald’s cheek and then gently touched the bruised area around Oswald’s eye.  Oswald winced.

 

“Sorry, sorry…” He took his hand away from Oswald’s face hastily.   He delved inside his pocket and handed Oswald a clean handkerchief. “Here, this is for your nose….oh Oswald, they made a real mess of you didn’t they?”

 

“Thanks…” Oswald dabbed at his nose, and then grasped Jim’s hand and guided it back onto  his cheek. “And...you didn’t have to take your hand away, y’know. I am just a bit tender there, that’s all.”

 

Jim smiled momentarily at the feel of his lover’s warm cheek against his willing hand.  He brought up his other hand and cupped Oswald’s face carefully, seeing his little man’s eyes light up joyfully as he did so.

 

He tenderly kissed Oswald’s bruised eye area, feeling Oswald close his eyes and sigh as he did so.  Then he embraced him, holding him close. Oswald hugged him back emphatically.

 

“Tell me who did it, Oswald - please,”  Jim muttered, growling gruffly into Oswald’s shoulder.  Jim’s voice sounded even grittier than normal. He was filled with a desperate need to go and pummel the life out of whoever had done this to his little Cobblepot.

 

“No, it doesn’t matter, Jim - please, let it go!”  murmured Oswald, sighing and wallowing in the warmth of Jim’s arms.  He squeezed Jim reassuringly.

 

He didn’t want him getting into trouble, and he would rather he didn’t know the circumstances leading to him receiving such a beating, anyway - even though Jim was all too painfully aware of the kind of misdemeanours his ‘little Cobblepot’ was in the habit of committing.  Oswald was usually careful not to put himself in the way of danger, but this opportunity had seemed too promising to pass up on...he should have known that it was too good to be true and the whole thing was a trap. But he had still been too quick for them. The outcome could have been much, much worse….and thankfully, the result had been much, much worse for THEM than it was for him!

 

Now Jim and he were lovers, Jim had taken it upon himself to be his personal defender and champion.  When he hurt, Jim felt pain too. Jim would do anything for him! And vice versa….although Jim hadn’t yet called upon him to prove that, at least, not since they had got together….

 

Which was also why Oswald wasn’t going to give in and tell Jim who had done this.  There were far more important things for Jim to be doing with his hands than beating up on someone - besides, he didn’t want him bruising those manly knuckles!

 

So he pulled away and said “I’ll just go and clean myself up..”  then he noticed that he had got some blood on Jim’s shirt. “Hmmm..and I think you need to get out of that shirt too….” he said pointedly.

 

“Well if you’re cleaning up...and I’m removing my shirt….we might just as well take a shower!”

 

Oswald’s distraction technique had worked like a charm!  And he was getting to shower with his favourite detective too.  This was worth getting beaten up and almost killed for….

 

The warm water splashed and ran over them both, flowing over their naked bodies.  Oswald began feeling Jim frantically, and Jim rapidly reciprocated. Then their bodies got close, then they were clamped to one another, arousal touching arousal.

 

“Jim...Jim….” gasped Oswald, his open lips begging Jim to kiss them, and Jim willingly complied - as ever.

 

They made love greedily, almost forcefully, Oswald no longer the shy virgin he had been, taking control and manipulating Jim in the sweetest way.  Playing and toying with him, and teasing him. Working him up into a frenzy and then, “Now!” he commanded, “Do it now!” instructing Jim finally to ravish him, to claim his prize.

 

And when it was done, they washed each other down under the warm, flowing water.  Softly and tenderly.

 

And afterwards, they dried one another and wrapped themselves in robes and then sat, snuggled up together, on Jim’s sofa, each with a whisky in his hand.

 

“Do you remember,” said Oswald woozily, “When we first made love, and we had to have whisky to - well, help get us in the mood?”  He was feeling so mellow and relaxed!

 

“Oh, yeah. You were as nervous as hell!”

 

“Me? I was nervous? Your teeth were chattering, you were so scared!”

 

“Get out of here!  No way were they!” Jim protested with mock indignation.

 

“I swear, I could hear them..chatter, chatter,  chatter…” Oswald’s eyes glinted with mischief.

 

“Shut up and come here, Cobblepot! “ growled Jim, leaning forward and opening his arms invitingly, and Oswald complied eagerly, chuckling with playful glee.  His hesitance was gone, his shyness definitely dispensed with. He snuggled up to Jim and nestled in against his chest. Then he calmed down and sighed contentedly as Jim’s arms closed around him, warming and comforting him.

 

Jim pressed his lips to Oswald’s hair.   He inhaled deeply and with immense satisfaction.  The warmth of Oswald’s body….his rich, spicy scent….his wet, soft black locks feeling so sensual against his mouth….this was all he cared about right now.

 

He still wanted to hurt whoever had beaten his little lover.  He knew Oswald was blase about it, but it didn’t make him feel any better.  He was so passionate about Oswald that it pained him.

 

He had always known that there was darkness deep within his soul - and he now knew that this part of him belonged entirely to Mr Cobblepot!

 

He suspected that there were many so-called law-abiding, play-it-by-the-rules officers in the police department who would put Oswald down before they even considered taking him in to custody.  He was pretty sure that Barnes was one of them - and he wasn’t always so sure about Harvey, fond as he was of him.

 

He wondered if Harvey had any inkling about what had developed between him and Oswald?  If he had, he wasn’t letting on. And he was sure that Harvey wouldn’t be capable of any subtlety on that subject should he ever get to find out.

 

He knew he couldn‘t keep his relationship with Oswald secret forever.  He chose not to think about what would happen when it was all out in the open.  He knew Oswald was upset about their covert activity and wanted to be able to show Jim off - display his handsome detective on his arm at all the functions he attended, be seen out and about with him, arm in arm - and, best of all, see the expression on Barbara’s face when he gave Jim their first kiss in public, hopefully, right in front of her….he was determined to make the most of it and make the most dramatic impact that he could.

 

He told Jim many times about this fantasy, shared when they were in bed, when Oswald was having trouble sleeping, and therefore, effectively, so was Jim.

 

“I would be so proud for them to see me with you. Would you be proud of me?”  Oswald might be messing with Jim’s hair, or touching his face, as he spoke - in that soft, seductive tone that made Jim feel like melting.  

 

Much like tonight….when, finally, they retired to bed and were lying together in each other’s arms.

 

“Yeah - of course I would. You know that!  You know I think….well, you’re…...” Jim was  stroking Oswald’s arm rhythmically up and down as he spoke.  He cleared his throat awkwardly. He found it very easy to confess his feelings for his little Cobblepot during the act of love, but he was quite tentative about expressing them otherwise.  He could declare to him that he was a ‘raven haired beauty’ in the height of passion, but had terrible trouble pushing the words from his mouth in the course of a normal conversation.

 

One thing that inspired him to heave his heart into his mouth was his jealousy over Nygma - no matter how many times Oswald tried to reassure him, it was always in the back of his mind..nagging away at him….what would happen if he came back on the scene….

 

But tonight was, thankfully, not one of those occasions, and it seemed as if they were to be together like this, alone and undisturbed, forever….

 

Jim did find himself becoming more vocal in an eloquent way when his feelings were particularly high - ‘poetic’, as his little Cobblepot had put it.  He was convinced that Oswald’s articulate and elegant way of expressing himself was beginning to have an effect on him by osmosis!

 

Of course, Oswald rarely had any trouble in revealing his emotions and his desires to Jim!

 

“You meant to say ‘beautiful’ - right?  You know Jim - no matter how many times I hear you say that, I never tire of it!”

 

“Yes I did.  And yes, I know.  And..on that subject...I am tired, are you ready to sleep now?”

 

“Well, maybe if I had something to make me sleepy..”

 

“What - a glass of warm milk, maybe?”

 

“Now - Jim - don’t tease.  You know what I’m talking about!”

 

“OK, OK, I’m on it...there, is that nice?”

 

“Oh yeah..yeah, you know it is!”

 

“Good.”

 

And then Jim would hope that his demanding but sexy little Ozzy would climax and then settle down to sleep before his own industrious arm went the same way….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Jim's Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tends to Oswald's back injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by some wonderful fan art.

**Jim’s Healing Hands**

 

****

 

“You have….such sexy shoulders….”  Jim illustrated his words by tenderly touching and stroking Oswald’s shoulder blades, and then kissing in between them.

 

“Mmmm, lovely,” Oswald sighed, “You can keep that up, Mr Police Detective….”   

 

“You are lovely too, so lovely… Mr Cobblepot….”  Jim moved his hands gently down Oswald’s sides, feeling his body twitch and tremble at his touch.  “Do you like that, too?” he asked, as his hands came to rest on Oswald’s hips.

 

Through the reflection, Jim gazed upon Oswald’s exposed chest and torso.  He was reminded that it was completely hairless; smooth as white marble.  

 

 

He felt a springing desire within - and without...that he just couldn’t, and didn’t want to fight.

 

“It’s nice,” Oswald replied.  “Very nice, Jim Gordon.”

 

“The bruises..the cuts...where did they come from?”  There had been anxiety and pain in Jim’s tone.

 

“Oh, you know Jim - I forget!”

 

“No, really, Oswald….”

 

“I really don’t recall. Let it go, please, Jim.”

 

Jim had walked in as Oswald was undressing.  His braces had been dangling around his hips and he had just stripped off his shirt.  He was still holding the shirt in his arms.

 

Oswald had been lost in thought, pausing from his disrobing for a moment, and Jim had sneaked up on him - but of course, Oswald had spied him through the mirror as he had approached.  He hadn’t turned round but he had addressed Jim through his reflection, smiling at him saucily and greeting him playfully.

 

“Good evening, Mr Police Detective.  You just caught me getting ready for bed.  Impeccable timing, as usual….” he had purred, with a feline grin.

 

He had, of course, forgotten about the bruises and cuts….mere flesh wounds to him, which, sadly, he was far too used to now.

 

Jim had stopped for a moment and studied Oswald’s sublime form:  his beautiful bare back, slim waist and hips, and wide angular shoulders.  The muscles in his slender arms were tensed and flexed. The sweet curve of his naked neck was just begging for Jim to kiss it.  Jim had been filled with love and desire but when he had seen the marks of violence on his man’s otherwise flawless white skin his ardour had been somewhat quelled.  

 

“Don’t worry about the blemishes, Jim - they will heal.”

 

“Yes I know they will - but I hate to see them there.”  Jim planted slow, soft kisses on Oswald’s raven spiked crown and his naked nape.  Oswald closed his eyes and arched his neck.

 

“That’s so good,” he murmured.  

 

“Glad to hear it.  And now I’m going to help you heal faster - kiss you all better, Cobblepot.”

 

“Mmmm, Jim….” Oswald breathed.

 

Jim traced the wounds with his lips and hands, pressing his mouth gently against Oswald’s warm, receptive body.

 

Oswald felt the tentative pressure  of Jim’s mouth and fingers as they explored him.  Jim’s warm breath caressed his skin softly. He sighed deeply and his body quivered at his lover’s tender touch.  

 

“You’re right - I can feel the hurt just melting away, James…oh, yes, I can…”

 

Jim put his arms around Oswald’s waist and perched his chin on Oswald’s shoulder.  Oswald took hold of Jim’s hands and squeezed them emphatically. They looked at each other through the mirror.

 

“Jim,” Oswald said pointedly,  “ There is something wrong with this scenario - don’t you think?”

 

“How so, Oswald?” said Jim, looking bewildered.

 

“Well, here I am, half nude, and you still with your shirt on!”

 

“Oh - right - I get it ,” grinned Jim.  “Yeah, well I’ll soon put that right….”

 

Jim stepped away and began to undo his shirt buttons.

 

Oswald turned, grasped his hands and stopped him.

 

“Jim, Jim, please….allow me….”  he smirked, peering up at Jim meaningfully.

 

And he unfastened Jim’s buttons, kissing each inch of Jim’s bare flesh as it was revealed to him.  

 

“Oh - you’re such a gentleman, thank you…” Jim sighed and stroked Oswald’s shining raven black hair.

 

When Oswald had finished disposing of Jim’s upper clothing he flung his arms around Jim’s neck boldly and kissed him eagerly.  Jim yielded willingly. He was very pleased to be taken by surprise by his now-not-so-shy little lover.

 

“Now, Jim dear….let’s go to bed….” Oswald prompted, after their lips finally parted and their bodies told them that they just couldn’t wait any longer….

 


End file.
